Mario Lavazza
General Information Mario Lavazza was a Dranish politician, businessman, former leader of the GNP and former Prime Minister of Dranland. Life and Politics Mario Lavazza was born in Iglesia Mayor in 3265. His father Giorgio Lavazza was a business tycoon who owned about hundred factories across the country. From his early life, he was prepared to take over his father's company one day. After graduating from school and studying economics from 3283 to 3286, he became the CEO of Lavazza Industries and parallel to that an MP for Iglesia Mayor for the Grand National Party. After serving as a backbench MP until 3289, he became the GNP's spokesman for financial affairs. In that position, he embraced fiscal conservatism, low spending and less taxation, while also speaking out against deficit spending and more welfare benefits. Lavazza also engaged in lobbying for the interests of big companies and Dranland's industrial sector, which drew a lot of criticism from the general public. He was also sued for corruption because he allegedly received bribes from at least three different companies, however he denied all of these claims and warded off a trial through his legal immunity as an MP. In 3293, he became the Chairman of the Parliamentary Council for Pension Issues after the resignation of Janine Trichet. After the elections of 3294, he assumed the position of Minister of Finance in the reshuffled cabinet of Prime Minister Eric Crawford. As his first action in office, he proposed to cut back spending by abolishing several monetary grants in the area of welfare as well as superfluous administrative structures. During his second term, he cut down on welfare and social security and abolished the sales tax on essential goods while increasing it on luxury products (the latter measure was opposed by him, however he had tom implement it after it found a majority in the Parliament). Later on, he cut taxes for the wealthy down to 15%, along with all other tax rates, to implement a Flat Tax. In February 3303, Lavazza succeeded Eric Crawford as Chairman of the GNP. Under his leadership, the GNP is expected to shift even more sharply to the right. After a cabinet reshuffling in 3305, Lavazza became Prime Minister of Dranland, heading a right-wing libertarian coalition of three parties. Soon after he assumed his position, some media began to come up with new allegations of corruption against him, which he all denied. Nevertheless, his approval rating declined from 51% to 29% after the corruption charges were revealed. In the elections of 3307, the GNP scored its worst result ever, which caused internal criticism aimed at Lavazza. Thus and because of the allegations against him, he was replaced by his deputy Jennifer Howard following the elections. However, he remained Prime Minister as the cabinet reshuffling failed, and he continued to do so in the ensuing years. Being hugely unpopular even within his party, Lavazza was considered a 'lame duck' during his last years as Head of Government. In March 3314, he resigned together with the other GNP ministers at the pressure of Jennifer Howard, who considered his government illegitimate since it has not been approved by the Parliament since 3305. He governed as interim Prime Minister until September 3314, when he was replaced by Howard. He left office with an approval rating below 20%. After his tenure ended, he would not get involved into politics anymore and only seldom made public appearances. Lavazza's legacy is seen decidedly negative by many political analysts and historians, being marked by corruption and political paralysis. He died in 3360. Category:Dranian people Category:Libertarianism Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians Category:GNP leaders